1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electrical junction box having an inspection section for inspecting a slit width of a tuning fork-like terminal and more particularly relates to an electrical junction box that can inspect a slit width of a tuning fork-like terminal without misjudging even if the tuning fork-like terminal is shifted in a terminal-containing section of the electrical junction box.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in an electrical junction box such as a junction box to be mounted on an automobile vehicle, a terminal is received in a terminal-containing section of the electrical junction box, a tab of a relay or a fuse is inserted into a terminal hole formed in the terminal-containing section to mount the relay or fuse on the terminal-containing section, and the tab is coupled to a terminal in the terminal-containing section.
A tuning fork-like terminal is utilized as a terminal to be accommodated in the terminal-containing section. The tab is inserted into a slit in the tuning fork-like terminal to make an electrical connection. Applicant has disclosed the electrical junction box as constructed above in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2002-112434.
To be more specific, as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8A, a relay-containing section 1 is provided in the end wall with terminal holes 1a for receiving terminals (tabs) 5 of relays. Tuning fork-like terminals 3 projecting from bus bars 2 are accommodated in the relay-containing section 1. The tuning fork-like terminal 3 is provided in the central end with a slit 3a. A clamping portion 3b is formed on a longitudinal intermediate part of each of opposed walls of the slit 3a. When the tab 5 of the relay is inserted downward into the terminal hole 1a, the tab 5 is pushed into the slit 3a through a space defined between the clamping portions 3b, and electrical connection is made by a friction contact between the opposite sides of the tab 5 and the outer surfaces of the clamping portions 3b. 
An external force may deform the tuning fork-like terminal when the terminal is transported or assembled to the terminal-containing section of the electrical junction box. If a distance between the clamping portions 3b is widened on account of a deformation of the tuning fork-like terminal, a failure in contact may be caused between a tab of a relay or a fuse and the tuning fork-like terminal. If the distance is narrowed reversely, the tab cannot pass the space between the clamping portions 3b. If the tab is forcedly inserted into the terminal hole, the tuning fork-like terminal will be deformed, thereby causing a failure in contact.
As shown in FIG. 8B, a slit gage 4 is inserted into the terminal hole la after the tuning fork-like terminal 3 is accommodated in the terminal-containing section to previously inspect whether or not the turning fork-like terminal 3 maintains the specified width L4 between the clamping portions 3b. The slit gage 4 includes a wide portion 4a and a narrow portion 4b with the specified width L4 disposed below the wide portion 4a. If the distance between the clamping portions 3b is equal to the specified width L4, only the narrow portion 4b passes the space between the clamping portions 3b and the wide portion 4a cannot pass the space.